Typically, relocation companies are hired by a company (hereafter, the “customer”) to help people, such as the customer's employees, relocate to a new home. In this regard, relocation companies typically help the person (hereafter, the “transferee”) obtain a fair price for their current home, find a new home, and move the transferee from their point of origin to their point of destination.
Quality relocation companies aim to meet and exceed the expectations of the customers and transferees. For example, when it comes to the move, transferees expect good communication regarding the packing/delivery dates and times. They also expect that the mover will respect their goods, such as providing special care to fragile items, and avoiding damage during packing/unpacking and transportation. Transferees also want the mover to meet their commitments throughout the move, including helping with customs requirements. In addition, transferees expect that the agents at both the origin and destination point will be professional. They also expect that the number of surveyors will be limited. Surveyors generally come to the house to determine the equipment and personnel that will be needed to effect the move. Surveyors also use the information to enable the freight forwarding company to provide an estimate for the cost of the move.
A relocation company often hires one or more freight forwarding companies to perform moves and needs companies that can meet these expectations while also meeting the customer's price requirements. Thus, the relocation company may hire a moving company, preferably an international moving company, to perform freight forwarding services. However, not all freight forwarding companies are the same, and this is particularly so with respect to international shipments that cross a country border (the US and Canadian border typically present less difficulties than other international shipments).
Some freight forwarding companies specialize in particular traffic lanes or channels where a traffic lane or channel includes at least a geographic region (e.g., collection of countries, particular country, collection of cities, a particular city, etc.) that includes the origin of the move and at least a geographic region that includes the destination of the move.
Other differences between freight forwarding companies relate to pricing, because different freight forwarding companies charge different prices. Freight forwarding companies typically charge based on a matrix of shipment types, storage requirements, other services and rate structures. For example, in addition to having different prices for different lanes, the companies may also differ with respect to whether they are charging based on weight, volume, flat fees or some other criteria. Accordingly, the different prices and sometimes rate structures often make it difficult to select a freight forwarding company based on cost.
The quality of service also varies from freight forwarding company to company. A relocation company's past experience with particular freight forwarding companies should also be taken into account when selecting freight forwarding companies, which further complicates the selection process.
There is a need for a system which eases the difficulties and complexities associated with the selection of freight forwarding companies.
Applicable reference numerals have been carried forward.